


Cold Coffee

by Levcozi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levcozi/pseuds/Levcozi
Kudos: 2





	1. You're welcome.

Axca was sat at the Costa near her college, she couldnt stop thinking about the advice a girl gave her about her problems at home. She was very overwhelmed at that point in the week and just blurted everything out. The girl she talked to seemed very caring and offered to get her Costa so they could talk more.

Right now though, Axca was busy scrolling through her phone and nibbling the food she had ordered a minute ago. She then heard a familiar voice "Heres your coffee." Axca looked up and it was almost as if time stopped as she looked at the other female.

Brown wavy hair in the style of a bob, glasses that usually wouldnt suit your average female, beautiful tanned skin and pale blue almost grey eyes, if you looked close enough you would see freckles dotted along the girls cheeks and nose. She had pink lips, probably from lipgloss and her eyeliner was amazing and her lashes were thick and black, no sign of them being fake.

"Ahem... Are you ok?" The girl asked.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry!" Axcas cheeks lit up a red colour as the other girl handed Axca her drink.

Axca for some reason was paying attention to the small things, she had never done this before, she noticed how the girls nails were painted with a pastel pink colour, she had a ring on her middle finger and her hands were soft, at least thats what Axca felt when their hands briefly touched.

Axca's face flushed a brighter red and she looked up at the girl "T-thank you." She noticed the girl had what looked like an emerald stud earring and a matching necklace to go with it, though those usually come as a pair of earrings and a necklace, sometimes even a ring.

"You're welcome, Axca." She smiled, waved and walked away.

Axca sighed and looked at her coffee.

Wait

"How did she know my name?"


	2. Eyes meet.

'How does she know my name?'  
Axca was thinking to herself and her eyes followed the girl for a bit, it took her a couple ticks to figure out who it is. It was the girl who gave her advice when she broke down to her. Axca had never been vunerable in front of another person before, she realised she was staring at the girl and looked at her coffee and then at the time.

"oh shoot-" she said getting up quickly, picking up her bag and coffee in the process.  
She was late for class, it wouldn't be the first time, or the last, but Axca was really trying her best to get in on time now that her classes exams were coming up.

She rushed to her motorbike and got on.  
"hey! Wait!" She heard someone shouting for her and she looked at them, it was the girl she accidentally stared at. Her face immediately turned a light shade of pink. "You forgot your cookie." The girl said handing Axca a small bag with a half eaten cookie in it.  
"O-oh. Thank you." She took it and shoved it into her bag. When she looked back up the girl was smiling.

Suddenly their eyes met, for a moment time stopped, for the both of them. It was like a classic scene in a movie, anime or cartoon of any kind really. But then the tanned girl perked up "hey are you into parties of any kind?" She asked.

Axca was a bit shocked "Parties?"  
"Yeah. My family is having one, my brother is inviting his boyfriend and well the rest of the family are inviting people too and, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come along? I usually see you all alone in college and then there was the time you ranted to me... And I just wanted to have someone I knew there."  
Axca slightly stared at the girl, still shocked about the sudden question.

"Y'know you can say no if you-"  
"I'd love to come!" Axca answered and there was a huge grin that appeared almost immediately on the other girls face.  
"Great! Whats your number? I'll text you the address and yeah.. other stuff."

Axca gave the girl her number, finished her coffee and took her motorbike to college, the entire way to college she was thinking 'shes seen me in college? Where? Are we in the same class?'

When she arrived she realised she wasn't late, the clock in the cafe must be broken. She just took her seat in her classroom and got ready for class. A couple minutes later the rest of the class started piling in and also getting ready for class.

After even more minutes, the teacher walked in and scanned the class "Oh, Axca. Glad to see you're in on time." He said  
That remark got a couple snickers from the rest of the class and then a girl with a very similar voice to the one from the cafe spoke up "Sir I'd like to point out that you're late today."  
That comment got even more snickers and snorts from the class.

Axca looked over at the girl 'holy quiznak- it's the girl from the cafe-' she thought. So they were in the same class, how did Axca not notice?  
"Pipe down, Veronica. And everyone else pipe down too." The teacher said before noting down who was there and starting the class.

'Veronica huh? Its got a nice ring to it.'


	3. Stay at homo.

~Timeskip to a couple days later cause I can't think of anything else to do~

Axca was sitting at the same Costa Veronica worked at, every time she went in there during that week, she tried to arrive before Veronica got there. 'I'm way too awkward and.... Maybe.. attracted to her? No. No way. We're just acquaintances. And im straight. Very straight.' That thought would always cross her mind and then Veronica would show up and be the goddess of a girl she is.

Of course, Axca was very gay for Veronica, but her inner homophobia(and other things. But spoilers.) Was stopping her from admitting it. She also tried her best not to stare but caught herself everytime she saw any type of movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey! 'Roni!" Axca heard and looked at the door, she saw a boy as tall as Veronica, maybe taller, walk through the door with what seemed to be maybe a twin sister?

"Ah! Lance! Rachel! You finally made it." Veronica greeted them.

They looked like siblings so they must be siblings.. right? Thats how genetics work.........

Right?

"Hey, so since we are family. We get the family discount, yeah?" The girl, Rachel? Asked.

Ah. So they are family. Interesting.

"We don't have a family discount and even if they did theres no way I'm giving it to you." Veronica replied.

"Damn. I was really hoping I could get a drink free or at least a discount." The guy, Lance, sighed.

"Of course you did. Now go sit down somewhere." Veronica shooed them to a table and went back to working.

Axca looked at the clock and her heart almost leaped out her chest til she realised it was Friday, she thought she was late to college but her class wasnt in on Fridays, lucky her or else she would have ruined her "in on time" streak of 4 days in a row.

Veronica saw her almost freak out and slightly giggled at it. She thought Axca was the most adorable girl on the planet, of course she had been gay for other girls before but Axca. Axca was something else. Axca made her heart sing, squeeze, cry, do loops and twirls and everything, her stomach would fill with butterflies just wanting to fly right out her mouth. She would also always get the urge to compliment Axca as much as possible and the biggest urges of all was to give Axca hugs and even kiss her.

But! There was something stopping her. She didnt know if Axca was gay. Sure she gave off the whole "stay at homo"/"introverted lesbian" vibes. But those were vibes. And Veronica's gay-dar had been wrong before. She swore one of her old friends was at least Bi. But nope. Straight as straight can be apparently. Though he could of been hiding his gay-ness... If that was the case then her gay-dar/ability to pick up vibes had never failed her!

Still though. Axca was way too pretty. It was practically pulling Veronica's heart strings every time she looked at her. And her eyes! Her eyes! Every time Veronica looked at them her heart would just- EXPLODE!

It felt so weird but so... Right? She couldn't pin the right word for it. But she just knew that she wanted to be beside Axca for as long as possible.


	4. Mountain of plushies.

Axca was still sitting in the cafe, she didn't really know why she hadn't left yet so she started scrolling through her phone when suddenly the song "into you" started playing on the Costa speakers. Axca immediately started thinking of Veronica and Veronica started thinking of Axca. Their faces flushed red the more they thought of each other.

Veronica quietly hummed the song 'man im so into Axca...' she thought and immediately after, her cheeps glowed a bright red, she had never thought that or anything like that before, not for any cute girl she saw, not for any of her exes either. Maybe Axca really was different.

She walked over to Axca who was scrolling through her phone still.  
"hey Axca?" Axca looked up and smiled.  
"Hey." Axca replied, she was still blushing but Veronica didnt know why.  
"Um... Would you like to hang out after my shift? Its almost over and my family left a couple minutes ago so my plans with them have been cancelled so.."  
"I'd love to. To be honest I was starting to wonder why I havent left yet." Axca replied.  
They both slightly laughed at that "great. Cya in a bit."  
"Cya in a bit."

~After Veronica's shift~

"You ready to go?" The brunette girl hopped over, she had quickly changed into her casual clothes and was walking over, it almost looked like she was speed walking.  
"Yeah." Axca replied picking up her bag.  
"Great. I have some plans on what we could do, theres a circus down town and theres rides there too, theres also booths where you can win prizes. Maybe we could go to the arcade too, it's not too far from the circus." Veronica was smiling ear-to-ear which made Axca very happy too.  
"Sounds fun." Axca smiled softly.  
"Great! Lets go!" Veronica grabbed Axcas hand and basically dragged Axca out of the cafe.

And thats exactly what they did all day, the circus was filled with people, lots of kids with friends and parents, teens on their own, some having dates, some adults having dates too and there was a lovely old couple that saw Veronica and Axca failed one of the booths every time they tried so they gave them their prizes. A red lion and a blue lion.

Veronica also learned that Axca has a soft spot for children. They saw a child drop his candyfloss right after Veronica and Axca got theirs, Axca gave hers to the boy who gave her a big smile and ran off to his family. Veronica was nice enough to share with Axca.

Axca learned that Veronica had great aim and was amazing at the knocking things over or popping balloon kind of booths. After running around at the circus and while it was getting colder. They decided to go to the nearest arcade and win more prizes.

They walked into the arcade, Axca was great at the grabbing games, she had won them 4 prizes so far. 4 small mice. She really badly wanted to get the yellow, green and black lions to go with hers and Veronicas Red and blue ones. But the lions were kinda big and only one would fit in her bag with the small mice plushies.

Veronica promised her that they could come back another time and maybe win the dog plushie that looked like a blue version of her brothers dog, Kosmo. Axca made Veronica pinkie promise it, you can never break pinkie promises. And smiled a very big smiled which Veronica thought was adorable.

They both started to get kinda tired and decided to get food before going home.  
"Today was really fun." Axca smiled  
"Yeah it was. It was the most fun I've had since... Well.. forever." Veronica laughed.  
"Yeah... Hey uh... Would you... Maybe.... Um... Would you like to come to my house? My parents aren't home this week and my cousins decided to go to their boyfriends houses and I'm kinda.... At home alone with my cousins dog." Axca shyly asked.  
Veronica gave her a soft smile "of course I'll come over."  
"Yay! I mean um uh.. c-cool." Axca blushed and Veronica just smiled.  
"We are going to ride your motorbike to yours right? How are we gonna fit this mountain of plushies on there?" Veronica chuckled.  
"It's not a mountain of plushies. But we will find a way." Axca smiled as they both walked to her motorbike.


	5. How To Be Cliché.

After a 25 ish minute drive they finally arrived at the destination. Axcas house.. shack? Thing?

Well whatever it is, It looked kinda small from the outside, it was a one floor building and one of the lights was on.

"I swear I turned the lights off.." Axca said, kinda suspicious. She walked to the door "its open." She looked kinda shocked and pulled a pocket knife out her jacket.

"You aren't gonna hurt whoever is in there right?"

"Not unless they hurt me first." Axca swung the door open and stepped inside. "Hey who's there!?"

A boy then poked his head out from the kitchen.

"Keith? I thought you were going to your boyfriends house?"

"Who's Keith? Oh! Keith! My brothers boyfriend."

"Your brother?"

Another boy popped his head out the kitchen. "Hey Veronica."

"Hey Lance."

Axca just looked back and forth at Veronica and Lance.

"We just came here to get snacks and away from Lances niece and nephew." Keith said to Axca.

"Ah ok. Well don't eat all the food. And if theres popcorn could you leave it on the side? I wanna chill and watch a movie tomorrow."

"Sure." Keith nodded and walked back into the kitchen and Lance followed.

"Keith seems nice. Is he one of the cousins you were talking about?" Veronica smiled and looked down at Axca.

"Yeah he is. His older brother is called Shiro. And their mom is Krolia and I actually don't know their dads name but I just call him Mr. Kogane or Texas."

Veronica giggled to the nicknames "so either formal or not."

Axca immediately thought of a pick up line "Well my name is Axca but you could call me anytime." Her face almost turned red in an instant.

"Oh my god that was adorable." Veronica smiled.

"Shut up." Axca huffed "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. But don't look through my stuff please." She went in a cupboard and got out a blanket and a pillow.

"Are you sure? I can sleep on the couch?"

"No. You're the guest."

"Ok. Well.. goodnight."

"Night."

~3AM~

Veronica woke up and looked at her phone to check the time. 3am. She also checked the temperature on her phone cause it was cold as hell in the room. She then got up and walked to Axca to see how she was doing, she was curled up and shaking, she must have gotten more blankets because she had like 4 with her, but they looked to be really thin blankets.

Veronica lightly tapped Axca "Hey Axca?"

Axca looked at Veronica "Hey.. you ok?" Axca replied.

"Yeah im good. But its cold. And you're shaking... Do you.. maybe.. wanna, share a bed or something?"

"Um... Sure."

"Ok. Come on then."

Axca got up and brought the pillows and blankets, she put the blankets over the covers on her bed and set the pillow down on the side she was going to sleep on. Veronica then got into bed and so did Axca.

"Night Axca."

"Night Veronica."

"My name is Veronica but you can call me any time."

Axca giggled in response.

"Yeah laugh. I'm cliché as hell." Veronica then giggled too.

"Maybe I should take a how to be cliché class from you." Axca said turning to face Veronica.

"You totally should."

"Well lets leave that for the morning. Now goodnight for real this time."

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

"You too."


	6. No Hints

Veronica awoke to only her in the bed. 'Was last night a dream?' she kept thinking 'holy moly- if that was a dream I might be super gay for Axca.. no... I AM super gay for Axca. AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE LIKES GIRLS!' Veronica panicked slightly 'Nope. I need to be calm and collected. Maybe just ask her... Ah whatever. I'll ask her about her past or something.'

Veronica puffed out her chest and put a tough face on "I'll ask her at breakfast."  
"Ask who what?" Veronica heard from behind her, she slightly squeaked and turned around. It was Lance.  
"Oh. Hey Lance."  
"Hey 'roni. Im guessing the who is Axca. What are you gonna ask her?"  
"If she likes girls. Or well, im going for the more subtle way or getting it outta her... By asking about her past. And then I'll ask about exes or something.." she shrugged.  
"Veronica those don't work. Trust me. I tried them on Keith. They really don't work."  
"Oh. Then what do I do?"  
"If shes dense. You gotta just... Say it. No subtle hints or anything. In fact no hints. You just come right out and tell her you're gay for her."  
Veronica's face almost turned red in a millisecond "I-im not gonna tell her that! I dont know if she likes girls yet!"  
"Fine fine... But you cant just keep it from her. Trust me."  
"Ok. Thank you Lance."  
"No problem" and with that he left.

A/N: It's super short cause I have like 3 hrs to post this since im trying to stick to my weekly update schedule and nothing else really comes to mind right now so, sorry! The next one will be better!


	7. "Are you gay?"

Ok. So. Easy question. 'Are you gay?' Easy to ask... Thats a lie. Axca was so pretty. Veronica was bound to slip up at least once.... Maybe twice... Or more! Veronica was getting more nervous by the second and then she heard Axca.  
"Hey... Are you ok?"  
Veronica looked at Axca, Axca had her hair clipped back and she looked super tired. "Yeah. Just... Kind of nervous about something... Did you sleep well?"  
"... Um... Kind of?......... Not really no. I just keep thinking of my parents and what they would think of um.... Something."  
"Can I know?"  
"Um.... Well.... I've been thinking, a lot. And I think..... I think I like girls still. Like i dated one in the past but she was super tomboy-ish and i thought that maybe i just liked her cause she was nice to me and kinda looked like a guy." Axca paused for what seemed like an eternity "W-well um.. I was just kind of.... Thinking about liking people and... I think..... No. I know. I have fallen for someone."

Veronica's heart almost jumped out her chest and sank at the same time. It was like it was doing a dance or getting shaken up like a fizzy drink. 'Does she like someone else?' 'Does she like me?' 'Well this does answer my question that she likes girls.' she slightly thought.

"You.... Don't think any less of me.. right?" Axca began talking again, very obviously worried.  
"Heck no Axca! I like girls too. Its hard not to. Girls are great. So are guys but girls. Girls are where its at." Veronica said trying to reassure Axca and calm her down.  
Axca giggled "I mean... You have something right here." She said. Veronica noticed she had slightly loosened up a bit.

"Hey are you down to go to the arcade or something again so we can win the other 3 lions and the wolf looking thing? Or do you want to chill for today?" Veronica slightly stretched while keeping an eye on Axca's expression.  
"I think I wanna chill for today. I'm kinda tired still. Maybe tomorrow we can go back? Or later today?" Axca replied with a slight smile on he face.  
Veronica smiled too "Oki doki! For now lets watch a film!"   
"Great idea!"  
Veronica basically skipped to the living room with Axca trailing behind.  
They watched 'The sisterhood of the traveling pants.' (A great film might I add.)  
During it Axca fell asleep leaning on Veronica and Veronica cried.

When the film was over Veronica turned the tv off and put Axca to bed, she slightly played with Axca's hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm so in love with you already. It makes me crazy." She said before writing a note and leaving.

About half an hour later Axca woke up in bed "Was all of that a dream?" She mumbled to herself and looked around, scanning her room for a sign that it wasn't a dream. She found it. The red and blue lions sitting next to eat other with the 4 small mice plushies. It wasnt a dream. Axca's face flushed a light pink colour. And then she noticed the note and read it.

'Hey Axca. You fell asleep during the movie, kinda sad movie btw. And I put you to bed. I hope you dont mind! Anyway, I've gone to go get some food. I'm getting noodles and some other stuff so if you don't like noodles please text me! I'll be back in an hour or 2. - Veronica.  
P.s its 11:23.'

Axca checked the clock '12:01'  
She just decided to sleep a little longer to get rid of the lingering drowsy-ness, hopefully she would wake up before Veronica got back.


	8. I've noticed.

Warning: Theres swearing so if you're uncomfortable with it, im sorry.

Veronica got back to Axca sitting on the sofa, dressed in her usual leather jacket, her grey shirt with a yellow v kinda shape, her black jeans and her boots. You couldn't possibly forget the small chain on her jeans, ripped jeans by the way. And her 2 rings on her right middle finger. And her silver chain necklace with a little heart locket on it.

Veronica was in awe at how Axca just pulled it off so well, she had seen Lance try and pull off outfits, slightly similar, in his emo phase and he always failed. Veronica would cringe every time she saw him solely cause she too, had an emo phase and it just made her fashion sense better.

Axca looked at Veronica "You're back." She said before smiling.  
"You're in a good mood." Veronica replied, smiling back and putting down the bag of groceries she bought.  
"I got up like 10 minutes ago. And I remembered. We still gotta get the other lion plushies."  
"Oh yeah um.. about that. I actually went by where the circus was and they were packing up and giving away their extra plushies. They only had the mice and we already have the mice. And the arcade replaced the lions with Disney plushies. Which is really annoying... Though! I could make us the other plushies?"  
"That would be great! What could I do to help?"  
"First! We have to get fabric and like stuffing stuff and ill get my needle and thread."  
"Sounds great!"

~Time skip to them at the mall getting the stuff because idk what to put in here~

"So... Fabric first?" Axca looked at Veronica.  
"Yeah." Veronica nodded and started walking to a shop.  
"I was about to say should we go to the fabric store?"  
"No its expensive."  
"It's on a sale. And its got everything in it."  
"It's still expensive, Axca."  
"Why don't we go check to see if its-"  
"Axca. Its expensive. Even on sale. Lets just go to this shop."  
"Fine."

Throughout the day, tension grew between the two. Starting from Axca telling Veronica about the sale and Veronica brushing it off. To Veronica refusing to stop for a break because the good shirts and hoodies and pants to use from stores would be gone it they stopped.

By the end of the day, Axca was drained and just wanted to go home  
"Veronica. Can we please go back home. We have been looking around for a really long time and I'm tired." Axca said carrying a couple bags of clothes.  
"Axca I know you're tired but let me just look in this shop please, its the last one." Veronica replied, looking at Axca.  
"Thats what you said about the last one we went in and the one before that and the one before that!"  
"You're the one that wants the plushies."  
"I don't want them this bad! I'm tired and I don't want to argue about this." Axca was almost begging at this point  
"Fine." Veronica said with a huff.  
"Why are you so obsessed with making these plushies?"  
"Im not obsessed!"  
"You are obsessed! You've been so bossy to me today and you keep brushing off anything I say."  
"I just want to make these plushies for you."  
"Well yeah, I've noticed."  
"Don't use attitude with me."  
"I'm tired."  
"That doesn't give you an excuse to give me attitude."  
"And nothing gives you an excuse for being a bossy bitch!"  
And with that Veronica slapped Axca.

N/A: A cliffhanger. Also I'm sorry about this. I'm not great with writing angst and I'm slightly losing ideas and motivation for this so it would help me a lot if you have any ideas for this fanfic.


	9. I've noticed pt.2

Veronica just slapped Axca.

Both were very surprised.

"Wait- I-I didn't mean to do that- I just got a bit too angry and- I'm sorry- I really didn't mean to." Veronica apologized tears started forming in her eyes.

"I'm going home.." Axca replied and walked away.

"I'm sorry..." Veronica whispered as Axca walked away, a few minutes passed and Veronica left and went home too.

Neither of them texted, hung out, talked, or even saw each other for a week since then. They were back at square one.

A/N:  
S O This chapter was supposed to be wayyyyyy longer but I'm currently at a bit of a wall. Like I have art and writers block. And I've been trying to plan and draw a comic. And do this at the same time. Also I'm SO bad at sticking to schedule so its been kinda tiring and stressful to me to try and keep the schedule. In fact for me rn this is coming out late.

Anyway, Basically, this is going for a bit of a hiatus. I'll be coming back on the 1st of January so after Xmas. And in fact, I may even get some ideas and write them down during the hiatus.  
And hey maybe I'll have some chapters already done once the hiatus ends.

So for now, bye. Enjoy your holidays! I hope your holidays go great and an early happy new year from me!


	10. I'm sorry (not a chapter)

So I lost motivation to continue this. I might rewrite it when I have the motivation. But my heart is rlly in a different voltron thing.

A comic of mine!

It'll have veraxca in it, hopefully it'll be written better than this fic was.

It'll be slowburn.

Hopefully its better than the vld show lmao.

But yeah. Updates on it will be posted on my main insta account aka Levcozii.  
And on there I will say what the name of the comic account is.


End file.
